


Gone

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Steve reacts to the events at the end of Infinity War





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had to write after seeing the movie. There will be more to come later as @rainnecassidy told me I had to FIX IT, FIX IT NOW.

“Steve….”

That was the last word he’d heard Bucky say before he’d… disappeared. Disintegrated. Blown away to fall to the Wakandan soil like a leaf on the wind.

No.

Not again.

Not like this.

Vaguely he registered his surroundings. Rhodey calling for Sam. Okoye gently weeping. Nothing from Wanda. He stumbled to where Vision lay, grey and lifeless. Turning him over, Steve could see where Thanos had ripped the stone from Vision’s head.

Collapsing to the ground, he looked around as the remainder of his friends gathered in the clearing. “Oh God,” he whispered. Bucky. Bucky was gone. There were obviously others. Sam. T’Challa. Wanda. Who knew who else. But it was the loss of Bucky that stung the most. Steve had just gotten him back….

He didn’t realize he was sobbing, keening in grief, until Natasha sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Bucky….


End file.
